<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Were the Knickers Part of the Bet? by dementordementor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655589">Were the Knickers Part of the Bet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor'>dementordementor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Draco Malfoy in Knickers, Draco Malfoy in a Skirt, Draco's called a slut a couple of times, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Eighth Year Common Room, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is wearing a skirt in the middle of the—empty—eight-year common room. Harry wants him to sit on his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Were the Knickers Part of the Bet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally inspired in <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/632122497695914816/">this</a> outfit because what’s better than boys in skirts? Draco Malfoy in skirt :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco slowly walked down the stairs looking around for anyone that might be walking by. When he saw the eight-year common room deserted, he quickly walked towards his boyfriend, who raised his sigh from his book to look at him. When he took a full sigh of Draco, his eyes opened wide in shock.</p><p>“What in Merlin’s saggy tits are you wearing?” Harry asked calmly, lowering his book to look at him. He had a grey blanket over his legs that reached from his hips to the floor.</p><p>“Rude. Don’t you like it?” Draco said laudably, giving a spin and making the white skirt raise a little, making him feel the air between his thighs, a rather new feeling. In conjunction with the skirt, he was wearing a loose grey sweater that happened to be Harry’s and some white sneakers.</p><p>“Is that a tennis skirt?” Harry asked, his eyes fixed on Draco’s body while he placed the book and the blanket aside on a small table at the side of the armchair.</p><p>“I have no idea what ‘tennis’ is, Potter.”</p><p>“Nevermind, why are you wearing a skirt anyway?”</p><p>“Can’t I just wear a skirt because my arse looks absolutely gorgeous on it?” Draco said as he walked seductively towards the armchair in which Harry was seated, giving another spin.</p><p>“Even though I agree on your arse looking gorgeous in that skirt,” he said and grabbed Draco’s hips, stopping him in mid-spin, and then he grabbed Draco’s arse, massaging his cheeks. If the common room wasn’t deserted he would have obviously not allowed Potter to do so, “That’s definitely not the answer. Draco bloody prideful Malfoy would have never worn a skirt in the middle of the common room, where anyone could walk in and see him.” In the couple of months they had been dating, Harry had managed to know him so well.</p><p>“I lost a bet to Pansy,” Draco admitted, his back still facing Harry because the brunette was still massaging his thighs under the skirt. He suddenly gripped Draco’s hips again and pulled him down. For a moment Draco felt like falling to the floor but he soon realized he was on top of Harry’s lap. “Merlin, Potter. We are in the common room,” Draco complained in a hiss when he felt Harry’s rather big bulge pressing against his arse.</p><p>“And you are wearing a skirt… with knickers,” he added teasingly, raising the skirt, “good we state facts.” He hid his face between Draco’s neck and shoulder, leaving small kisses where the sweater fitted too big and left part of his white skin free. “Was that also part of the bet or you just like being slutty?” he teased.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t expect me to wear pants under a skirt, did you? It would show under the skirt,” Draco replied defensively.</p><p>“So your solution was wearing lace knickers?” Harry asked sarcastically and Draco could feel his teasing smirk against his neck. Draco didn’t reply but the pink tone on his cheeks said everything. “You look so fucking pretty with that skirt,” Harry praised while beginning to lick Draco’s neck. His hands traveled from Draco’s hips up to his inner thighs, where he began to massage.</p><p>“Potter. Stop,” Draco hissed, but he did nothing to stop Harry’s hands running up through his chest. “By the way, I look good with or without a skirt.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right, but you look prettier without something covering those pretty, milky legs of yours.” Harry’s right hand slid lower through his legs, slightly bending Draco until his hand reached Draco’s calf. “Up,” he ordered and Draco instantly understood when Harry tried to pull his leg up.</p><p>“We are not going to have sex in the middle of the common room, where anyone could walk in at any time, Harry James Potter.”</p><p>“Just straddle me.” </p><p>Draco just groaned in protest and said, “You horny prick.” Knowing that sooner or later he was going to give in.</p><p>“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry teased.</p><p>“You wish,” Draco said with his usual sneer.</p><p>Draco bent down, unlaced his sneakers, and took them off. He wasn’t sure why, maybe because the adrenaline of knowing that someone could walk in on them fucking was exciting, but he raised his hips, helping himself up by supporting his weight on the arms of the sofa, and raised his legs, placing them at each side of Harry’s thighs. He groaned under his breath when his left foot didn’t fit between Harry’s thighs and the sofa, Harry moved to the side, facilitating space. Draco’s back was still facing Harry, but they were closer now due to his new position, his back almost pressing against Harry’s neck.</p><p>“Now what?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Now raise your hips. I can’t fuck you with my trousers on,” Harry replied.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but complied.</p><p>He felt Harry’s hands undoing the zipper of his trousers near his arse and soon his hands were on Draco’s hips, pulling him down again. </p><p>Draco turned to look around the room when he felt Harry’s hard cock pressing in his cleft. The only thing between Harry’s cock and his arse was the black knickers he had on. His own cock was beginning to get hard. He grabbed the blanket with which Harry had been previously covering his lap and pulled it on top of both of their legs, totally covering Harry’s half-naked legs.</p><p>“I swear Potter, if we get caught I’ll make sure this becomes your last shag,” Draco threatened.</p><p>“Really?” he asked sarcastically. “How? Are you going to kill me or cut my dick off? Either way, what cock will you ride after that?” Harry teased.</p><p>“You don’t have the only cock in the world, you know that right?” Draco said, crossing his left arm behind Harry’s shoulders and turning to look down at him. “There will probably be a lot of ‘The Chosen One dildo: Real Life Shape and Size!’ in the future,” Draco mocked as if he were actually promoting a product with his usual sneer.</p><p>Harry only chuckled in response. “Are you dilated?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Obviously no, Potter. My life doesn’t revolve around fingering and your cock,” Draco said, rolling his eyes again.</p><p>Harry cast a non-verbal spell and then ordered Draco to raise his hips, and he complied again, uncrossing his arm and instead, supporting his weight on the sofa’s arms.</p><p>Harry moved his knickers aside, his cock still trapped in them and he shivered when he felt Harry’s cold and slick finger rubbing in circles against his hole. He slowly inserted one finger, making Draco sigh under his breath. His cock throbbed in his knickers at the sudden intrusion. Harry began doing circular motions before adding another finger, this time scissoring Draco open, drawing a low moan from Draco’s lips. Draco covered his mouth with his hand and intensely flushed, not trying to bring anyone’s attention to the common room.</p><p>“You feel so tight,” Harry whispered against his ear while thrusting his fingers inside of Draco while Draco moved his hips, expecting Harry’s fingers to push against his prostate. Harry proceeded to nibble Draco’s earlobe, and Draco had to drown a moan on his palm.</p><p>“I’m ready Harry, please, I need you,” Draco begged, slightly splitting his hand off from his mouth.</p><p>Harry didn’t lose time, he pulled his fingers out, drawing a whimper from Draco due to the loss of contact and cast more lube in his palm, which he proceeded to rub all over his cock. Draco raised his hips as Harry grabbed his cock and aligned it with Draco’s dilated hole.</p><p>Draco moaned when he felt the head of Harry’s cock pressing against him and his only instinct was to lower himself on Harry’s shaft. Harry groaned when Draco took the first inch of his cock. Draco slowly lowered himself, trying to get used to Harry’s width. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and completely let himself fall over Harry’s length. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry groaned and had to bite Draco’s shoulder so he could keep himself from moaning louder. Draco was so tight that the pleasure was overwhelming. He had to grab Draco’s hips to stop him from moving at all, afraid that he might come just like that.</p><p>Draco whined when he felt Harry’s teeth against his hot skin. Harry proceeded to lick over where he had bitten and slightly released his grip on Draco’s hips. Draco gave a little jump, making both of them moan under their breaths.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable position, so he placed his arm over Harry’s shoulders again, half-facing him now. Harry pulled him down by his neck into a fervent kiss and then proceeded to raise his hips, thrusting deep into Draco, making him drown a moan against his mouth.</p><p>Draco opened his mouth giving Harry easy access to it. Harry’s tongue invaded his mouth and their tongues began to swirl around the other. Draco began to give little jumps, which made him run out of breath quickly, making him split apart from their kiss, a string of saliva joining their mouths and he proceeded to lick the length of Potter’s wet mouth.</p><p>Draco began to give bigger jumps which soon synchronized with Harry’s thrust, making both of them a mess of moans that they tried to choke against their palms.</p><p>Harry wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him against his chest, his back now resting against Harry’s chest. The same hand that had wrapped around him traveled under his sweater, raising it up, exposing his nipples. Harry closed his mouth around one of Draco’s pink buttons, drawing a moan he was not able to control from him, the feeling of Harry constantly thrusting against him and his tongue swirling around his nipple being too much to take.</p><p>His cock was aching painfully, still trapped in the knickers, it was already leaking precome, he could feel a little stain on the lace fabric. When he was about to pull out his cock from the knickers with his free hand, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s wrist and pinned his hand on the couch’s arm.</p><p>“You’re going to come just with my cock in those pretty knickers of yours,” Harry said when he stopped nibbling Draco’s hard and sensitive nipple.</p><p>Draco complained in a whimper, but he didn’t have enough time to protest because seconds later Harry thrust hard against his prostate and he had to bite Harry’s forearm to stop himself from screaming due to the overwhelming feeling.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Draco moaned loudly, not caring anymore who could walk in.</p><p>Harry kept hitting that spot again and again, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the whole room. Draco felt involuntary tears of pleasure running down his cheeks and he had to close his eyes.</p><p>“Look at me when you come, Draco,” Harry ordered in a deep voice. Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. “Does it turn you on? That someone might walk inside the common room and see you being a total slut for me? That someone might see you wearing knickers for me?” Harry said with a deep voice.</p><p>With one last thrust against his sweet spot from Harry and a loud, high-pitched moan from Draco, he had the most intense orgasm he had had in <em> years</em>. He came wetting all his knickers with his sticky spunk. His hole clenched frantically around Harry’s cock, and a few more thrusts were all Harry needed to come, filling Draco with all his load while gripping his hips so hard Draco was sure he was going to have bruises the next day.</p><p>When Harry got down from his orgasm, Draco removed his arm from Harry’s shoulders and slightly stood up from Harry’s lap, letting out a whimper when he pulled out Harry’s now soft cock. He could feel Harry’s spunk dripping down his hole but he was too tired to do something about it so he just placed his knickers back in place and sat again on Harry’s lap, placing the grey blanket on top of them again. He let himself fall on top of Harry’s chest, his head on Harry’s shoulder. They were both breathing hard, trying to recover from their intense orgasms. </p><p>Harry stretched his arm to the table at the side of the armchair to grab his wand and cast a spell, cleaning them both from sweat and cleaning both of their sticky fluids off from Draco’s underwear. He placed his wand back again on the table and wrapped an arm around Draco’s torso. He turned his head and left a small kiss on Draco’s temple</p><p>“You need to wear skirts and knickers more often,” Harry murmured against Draco’s temple.</p><p>“Yeah,” Draco agreed in a whisper just before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope y'all were able to survive Christmas and New Year's family reunions :)<br/>Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!<br/>Find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht">Tumblr</a><br/>More like this: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119249">Just Two Straight Guys Kissing (Smut)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933">Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964">It might get a little tight (Smut)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428092">He (Fluff)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>